


A Mermaid's Kiss

by odestaonly



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Merpeople, Sea Monsters, Underwater, mermaid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:00:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22125226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odestaonly/pseuds/odestaonly
Summary: Marine biologist Finnick Odair is studying mermaids. He has been intrigued by their existence once they were found out to be true. What happens when he becomes close with one and he learns the power of a mermaid's kiss?
Relationships: Annie Cresta/Finnick Odair
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**ANNIE POV**

"Don't forget Annie, humans like to hunt us down. They like collecting our tails. So you must remember to always stay away from them." My Father says and kisses my cheek. 

I bolt awake from the vivid dream, that is the last thing I remember my Father telling me. I was around fifteen when he 'disappeared'. That is what everyone told me anyway, but I'm not a fool. I know he was probably hunted down for his tail which is what humans are most fascinated with. It is the reason why they like to hunt merpeople down like any other wild animal.

The realization that merpeople existed became a normal thing a few decades ago. We were just thought of, of myths and old legends before. A family cartoon character or merduous half human half monster. That is not the case and we do take precautions so the humans won't kill us.

We hide deep underwater in our sea caves or the sand and only go above land on the rarest of occasions.

I don't believe there are any hunting laws against us in the human world. People want the tail to either sell or mount on their wall. For awhile my friend said they wanted to capture merpeople and put them in something called a zoo. According to her we would be trapped in a box of water and have people watch us all day. It sounded like a miserable life. 

The thing is, lots of merpeople can stay above shore and look like humans as long as water doesn't touch their legs. During the rainy season it is forbidden to go above the sea waters. 

Theoretically a merperson could live above the sea as long as they didn't get wet. Since I don't have the gift of foresight I wouldn't be able to predict the weather. I would have to stay indoors all day. 

People who decide to try this are not allowed to return. I don't think the King has ever killed anyone for this but you would be stupid to try and disobey him. King Cornelius Snow likes to be in control. He likes his ironclad rules.

Just because people believe that merpeople exist doesn't mean they believe in all the other myths like water nymphs or sea monsters that kill lost sailors. 

All merpeople aren't the same, we have subspecies, some can only survive in freshwater and some are very violent towards others. 

"Annie c'mon let's go." My friend Johanna says.

Her short brown hair is flowing around her face and her deep maroon tale is moving quickly with excitement.

I know why she is here. I knew she would be the one to take me to the shore on my birthday. After all, she is one of my few friends. Just because I expected it doesn't mean I am excited for it.

"I don't-" I stammer but am cut off.

"You're eighteen today and that means you get to go above shore and meet humans." She says swimming in circles. 

I sigh.

"I'm not supposed to leave the water." I say remembering my Father's words. I've been above the shore before, there are remote islands and coves but I've never gotten close to humans. I have just seen them in the distance. 

"Every girl on their eighteenth year is supposed to go on land and I know you don't want to break tradition." Johanna says annoyed. She's right I don't and not because I am afraid King Snow will bring down the gauntlet. This is one of the few times where we are allowed to walk on land without repercussions.

"What about the weather?" I ask nervously. I don't want to get caught in the rain and suddenly grow a tail. 

"The maid with foresight has already foreseen that it will be nothing but sunny clear skies today. We will be fine." She says and takes my arm dragging me above water.

I smooth my hair when we pop out of the sea. I run my fingers through my hair, I can feel the tangled knots. 

I swim to one of the cove walls and sit up. We're in a cove away from sight. 

"Get all the way out." Johanna moans and grabs my arm pulling me completely out of the water. You only lose your tail once all the water on you is gone. 

Johanna brought a towel and uses her hands to blow hot air on me. We can all do that, someone who is more familiar with human life said it is something like a hairdryer humans use to dry their hair.

I watch the purple tail and feel the scales covering my breasts disappear.

When Johanna stops I'm naked and look like a normal human. My hair is also dry and it is less knotted than I thought it would be.

"Perfect." Johanna says to me.

I start to dry her off.

"Here." Johanna says and throws a knee length purple dress at me. She has sneakers to match the outfit, something I know isn't supposed to match

"Thanks." I say and pull it over my head. I'm not going to ask where she got the clothes. I doubt she drown anyone for it. She probably has a stash of human items either in coves or at her spot in the nest.

"Let's go and remember be careful." She says pulling on a soft yellow dress that matches mine closely. 

Johanna leads us to the pier carefully. I can tell the sand is hot even with the sneakers on. 

I stumble a little and Johanna catches my arm.

"Learn how to walk better." She says just loud enough for me to hear. We can speak at a level the human ear can't detect if we want to.

"Sorry." I say. It's not like I've had lots of practice. 

I look down the pier and see all the boats and fishermen. Fishermen are a dime a dozen and this is a well known spot where merpeople have been sighted. Just because humans have accepted our existence doesn't mean they know everything. The King doesn't want humans to know we can gain legs if we are dry. The media started to back off awhile ago. There were many divers with something called cameras trying to find us. The bright light it made hurt our eyes and if they angered the wrong species they would be done for. 

The King didn't want us to be seen as vicious and violent so he told us not to attack humans unless necessary. However, the sirens whose life purpose is to kill humans with their deadly songs could not be talked out of it. They have always been good at hiding the dead bodies though. I think this is why the King didn't mind as much.

There are many things humans don't know about merpeople and the same could be said about them.

"Doesn't it look much different from up here?" She asks.

"I guess." I say. It's not like I've never seen the human world before. I've stuck my head above water and laid on rocks drying off to gain legs. I must admit it is more interesting up close. 

"I'm going to get you ice cream." She says.

"Ice what?" I say confused as she leads us to the boardwalk.

"Don't worry you'll love it. The food selection here is much greater and better in my opinion." She says.

We mostly eat kelp and any other bottom feeder fish. Sometimes coral and shellfish are found but I don't usually go after them.

We walk into a small shop and I immediately wrap my arms around myself. 

"It's so cold." I say softly.

"They have to keep the ice cream cold." Johanna says and orders for me. 

The shop is colorful and cheerful music is playing from the ceiling.

"Annie." Johanna says and gives me a cone with pink stuff in it

"That will be $6.50." The young boy says.

Johanna takes her cone and stares intently at the boy.

"You have everything you need." She tells the boy and his eyes gloss over.

"Everything I need." He repeats softly.

"That's right." Johanna says and grabs some napkins.

"Yes ma'am now have a nice day." He says now out of her trance. 

Johanna picks a table near the window so I will be able to people watch.

"Why must you do that Johanna?" I say annoyed.

"Do you have any human money? Besides, it's not like I am hurting anyone."

There are a select few merpeople who have talents. Johanna can suggest thoughts to others. AKA mind control. An elder has the gift of foresight. One can turn back time. The King puts her in reserve incase something terrible happens so we will always have a way to reverse it. One can read any language just by glancing at the text. And of course all mermaids have beautiful singing voices and extraordinary beauty. Katniss Everdeen is said to have the most beautiful voice of us all.

I don't have a talent which I am thankful for. The King keeps a closer watch on ones he deems special. I don't want to be deemed special.

"Couldn't we have worn pants?" I ask. I'm still freezing. 

I've seen people on the boardwalk before. I'm not totally in the dark on what humans wear.

"Then we would stand out." Johanna says and takes a lick of the pink stuff. "Eat your ice cream before it melts." She says as I look around the store. There are plenty of girls wearing pants instead of dresses. "It's strawberry flavored." She says.

I take a lick of the pink stuff and smile it tastes good. Sweet and cold.

"You like it." Johanna says with a smile.

I smile and nod.

"Yeah." 

The bell on the door chimes and a group of boys come in.

"And then he goes 'he couldn't bring his girl because she got splashed by a car and turned into a mermaid.' Can you believe that; such a liar." The brute says. He's strong and has sandy blonde hair. He could easily smash someone's skull in. 

"You never know Cato, anything could be true about mermaids it's not like we know enough about them. Maybe they could turn into someone normal." 

Johanna makes an annoyed sound by the word normal. To us, humans are the abnormal species. It's almost like we treat each other as rivals but don't see each other as equals.

"Rocky road." He barks at the cashier.

"I mean, didn't you hear that annoying Odair say that merpeople might be smarter than humans by studying their DNA." Another boy says who is tall and lanky. 

"He's just a jackass." Cato says. 

"Let's go." Johanna says as the boys sit down. There were three more of them.

"Did you really not think people would talk badly about us. They like hunting us down too." I say.

"It's not that they hunt us, it's just that he is such a jackass." She says and we sit on the hot sand.

"What about this Odair person they speak of?" I ask. The human population in this town is small despite the knowledge that mermaids are roaming the waters close by. 

"I've heard stories about the guy he likes to study us. I don't think he has any intention of hurting us but you never know. If he figures out you're a mermaid he'll ask for a scale or lock of hair, he pricked someone's finger for blood once."

"How can he tell we are mermaids?" I ask.

"He likes swimming near the nest. He wants to know more about us."

"Interesting." I say. I wonder why a human wants to know more about us. I wonder if he is doing it to hurt us.

"The thing is though he only likes talking to the mermaids and not merman. The people who have seen him say he has unnatural beauty like we possess." She says.

"Sounds like you don't like him." I say.

"Humans annoy me… people in general annoy me." She says and stands up. "We should go shopping." She says.

I groan and stand up.

"Johanna I don't think-"

A guy bumps into me causing me to spill my ice cream on my dress.

"Sorry." He says. He has golden skin and bronze hair. 

"It's fine." I say and smile. 

"Here." He says and tosses me a red package. "That should make up for it." He smiles and walks away without a care in the world. 

I look at the sealed package. It has letters on it but I can't read it. I'm not the best at reading human text. 

"What's this?" I ask Johanna. She takes it from my hand and smiles. 

"Jerky… it's dried meat. The bag is still sealed it should be safe to eat. Besides the taste of beef is something very different." Johanna says.

"Okay." I say and open the bag.

She takes a piece out and takes a bite. 

"I wish we could get beef underwater." She says with a smile.

I roll my eyes and take a piece.

I crinkle my nose it tastes overly salty and chewy.

"Gross." I say and hand her the bag. 

Johanna rolls her eyes.

The rest of the day isn't very exciting. Johanna asks to go shopping many times but I refuse because I know she would just use mind control when we tried to pay. Besides, we would have to hide it somewhere above ground. The King doesn't like when we bring human stuff with us. 

"Please Annie… Please." Johanna begs.

"For the last time no." I say and walk to the pier staring out at the ocean. I like how the sun is reflecting off the waves.

"You're so boring I shouldn't be surprised that your first time above land would be boring." Johanna says.

"I guess." I say and continue to look at the water. The view is so different up here.

**FINNICK POV**

I drop my stuff at the front door. 

"Hey Finnick." My roommate Peeta says. 

"Hey." I say back.

"You're back from work early." He says.

"Yeah today they had to shut down the lab early to clean the equipment. I just hope none of my samples get ruined like last time. The mermaids aren't very giving." I say.

"I don't understand why you are so interested in them. I know you have wanted to be a marine biologist since we were little kids but you were always interested in dolphins and turtles. But ever since college you changed your mind."

"There is still so much we don't know about them. If you search for mermaids online you still get a lot of mythical bullcrap."

"Then tell me what do you know?" Peeta asks somewhat sarcastically. 

"They have DNA similar to us but also dolphins. Which makes me think they could be smarter than humans. They are warm blooded so I would consider them mammals since most are. A few of the mermaids I have spoken with have mentioned a King. Now, they could be lying but since more than one mentioned it, it makes me curious. This must mean they are an organized society.

They also have a steady diet of bottom feeder fish and ocean plants. They are probably threatening if they need or want to be but then again so are humans. After all I believe some of the original reporter disappearances were actually attacks. The mermaids didn't seem to like when I asked about myths. Although most said the singing part was true and they do all have unnatural beauty. Beauty that can probably draw in prey." I say in a huff.

"Interesting" Peeta says.

"I also think there are different species of mermaids from the ones I have talked with. A few were more fish like and angry. I think one of them was going to try and attack me."

"So some look more fish like than others."

"Yes." I say.

"Doesn't seem like much." Peeta says.

"It's hard to get them to talk to me and some of my research was destroyed last time they cleaned the lab."

"Right and what do you think of the new found accusations that merpeople can turn into humans?" Peeta says.

"One thing at a time, someone else can figure that out. Although if you ask me I think it is a hoax." I say and open my laptop the suggested articles in my Google feed are about what Peeta is talking about.

I click on one of the articles and skim through it. I notice this event happened here.

"Interesting someone from this town says their girlfriend turned into a mermaid once they got splashed by a car." I say.

"Anyone we know?" Peeta asks.

"They're saying it was Messalla and that the girl is named Cressida." Messalla is an old friend from college we haven't talked in awhile. I think Peeta keeps in touch with him more than myself.

"What happened to her?" Peeta asks walking behind me to get a look at the article.

"According to Messalla he helped her back in the ocean and told her they couldn't be together." I say and pull up the picture of the girl.

"She does look like his type, tattooed and everything." Peeta says.

I roll my eyes. 

The girl has a half shaven head with tattooed vines on her skull going down her neck. However, if she was a mermaid that might not be a tattoo.

"She doesn't look extraordinarily beautiful though. Don't get me wrong Finnick, she's beautiful but just like any other girl." 

"Well if this was real maybe the ocean gives them some of their beauty." I say.

"So you don't buy it." Peeta says.

"Of course not, it's too propitious." I say.

"People probably said that years ago about merpeople." Peeta says.

"Yeah but if this was real then Messalla should've kept Cressida around for proof, give his story more credit." I say. 

"Whatever you say Finnick." Peeta says with a smile. 

Just focus on one thing at a time. I think to myself.

Despite my belief that this is a false story I bookmark the article. Who knows, maybe there is more to what we know. After all that is why I chose to study them.

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**FINNICK POV**

_ BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP. _

I groan at the sound of the smoke alarm going off.

"Dammit Peeta." I mumble.

He's been on a new recipe kick and our oven has been on the fritz recently so a lot of the new things he is making tend to burn… a lot. The apartment manager said we should get a new one by the end of the week which really means a month. 

I walk out to the kitchen just on the off chance the building is burning down. 

"Dammit." I hear Peeta say and take the burn cake out of the oven.

I roll my eyes and open the sliding glass door to let the smoke out. 

"Just give up baking for a few days Peeta." I say. 

"Sorry, but I promised Delly I would make her a cake for her Father's birthday."

"Just make a normal chocolate one like anyone else." I say. He picked out a chocolate raspberry torte to make. 

A part of me can’t blame him, he is a professional baker. He wants to be like his parents and own his own bakery. He doesn’t want help from his parents though. I think it has to do with his Mom being a Grade A bitch.

"I'm a professional baker Finnick, I can't just make a standard chocolate cake." 

I roll my eyes. 

"You just want to impress your girlfriend's Father." I mumble.

He's been dating Delly Cartwright since freshman year of college. According to Peeta they knew each other since they were little kids. They're a good fit but Delly's Father doesn't like Peeta for some reason. Peeta never spilled on the why and I’m not going to drag it out of him. Honestly it’s probably for some dumb reason. 

I’m in grad school now and have a grant to study sea animals… with a focus on merpeople. The person providing the money knows this as well. It’s some rich old alumni who’s curious about merpeople. Honestly, I don’t think the person would care if I came back with no new information. This person is stupid rich and could probably buy one of the small islands in this small town.

"Maybe. So you going to the lab today?" Peeta asks.

Since mermaids are real, people are looking for more mythical creatures. The Loch Ness Monster is getting more attention than it should (it already does). There could be more mythical beings out there but we should focus on the ones that have been discovered. 

Besides, people should also stop looking at mermaids like mythical creatures or mindless animals.

"Nah, I'm going to see my Grandma today." I say.

I Grandma -or as I call her Mags- is in an assisted living home and I visit her a few times a week. She’s really the only family I have left. I’m an only child and my parents died in a house fire when I was 7. I don’t remember much about my parents. If I’m honest when I try and picture my Mother’s face all I see is Mags. I guess that would be sad to some, but I’m just glad the old lady took me in. I was a troublemaker, still am, but I looked just like her daughter. She couldn’t say no to my face. 

It’s an hour train ride to the facility so I have a little shack… on a practically deserted beach. I keet supplies there so I can go deep sea diving and try to learn more about mermaids. I also go there just to relax ‘day in the sun is always fun’ that is one thing I remember my Mother saying. She would always say that on beach days. 

Our town is already in the middle of nowhere, we get most of the revue from vacationers and curious people who hope to catch a glimpse at merpeople, but this beach is in even more secluded . I’ve had the place for years and I’ve only seen a few souls pass by. There are many small islands in the town Panem, but I don’t think there is one this small anywhere else. 

I like it, the shack, I have is probably not meant to be lived in. I only have flashlights for lights and isn’t very warm either. I have a worn out mattress, blanket, and a dresser I meant to give away. I only stay for a few days, I need to get back to the university and my apartment. My roommate will only take care of my plants for so long. 

“That’s right.” He says. 

“Good luck on trying to impress your girlfriend’s Dad.” I say and sling my bag over my shoulder. 

“Delly’s Father likes me… in his own way.” He says and rubs the back of his neck. 

“Yeah, I’m sure.” I say and leave the apartment and head to the elevator. My apartment is on the fourth floor of District Apartments. It’s nothing special but has a decent view of the ocean. 

* * *

“Finnick my boy.” Mags greets me with open arms. She hugs me tightly. I am always surprised by how much strength she still has. She only went into assisted living because she didn’t want me to waste my life taking care of her. It wouldn’t be a waste but she thought otherwise. 

“Mags.” I say and kiss the top of her head. It’s almost how comical by how much I tower over her. 

We head outside to look at the ocean waves. 

“So how is the research going?” She asks curious. 

“Great. Mags I think I find out more each time I speak to a mermaid. They are friendly mostly… I have never been attacked by one anyway.”

“Good, I’m glad you found something in your life that makes you smile.” She says with a smile and takes my hand in hers. 

“Me too.” I say with a smile.

We sit mostly in silence looking at the waves. The orderlies say she only goes outside when I visit. I never asked why and I don’t really want to know the answer. 

**ANNIE POV**

"Now everyone should be preparing for the end of the lunar cycle celebration." Effie Trinket says with a smile. Her pale pink skin and magenta tail seem brighter than usual. "Katniss, do not swim off you need to practice your song!" 

The celebration she speaks of is one to celebrate the King. It happens every year and is more ridiculous each year. Everyone is supposed to come up with some type of presentation for the King. In reality only the people he deems ‘special’ AKA those with gifts have performances. I’m part of a choir group, I have been every year since I can remember. I always go for the back row. I don’t want to be upfront, I don’t want to be noticed. 

“Annie.” Effie says swimming towards me at lighting speed. 

“Yes?” I ask. 

“You should go off and swim...try to find some shiny bobbles for props in your performance.” 

“Can’t we just buy something from humans?” I ask. There would be the probability of finding human money and I have a feeling she is trying to get rid of me. 

“We could I suppose… but this could be your special contribution. After all, every year you’re in the back row and I know you lip sync sometimes.” She scolds. 

I sigh. 

“And I don’t understand why, we all have beautiful voices.” Effie says and swims off.

“Fine, I’ll go.” I say. I wouldn’t mind getting away from the nest for a bit anyway. The celebration is in two days and people are starting to go into overdrive with performance practice and decorating. 

I swim further out than I probably should but am able to find a few interesting looking shells and a promising oyster that will have a pearl. I swim to a place I know there is a cove with interesting looking rocks. I think they change color from the tide pools.

Before I get to the cove I see the harpoon come right for me. I heard it before I saw it out of the corner of my eyes. I’m lucky I was able to dodge it at the last moment, but I can still feel hot thick blood come from my tail. 

Damn humans trying to capture me. I think to myself. I’m surprised because this isn’t a usual hunting place humans have taken a liking to. 

It doesn’t matter, you should find land. 

If I find land it will be easier to take care of myself. I look back at the deep cut. I think it will be much easier to treat this injury with legs anyway. It would be awkward to reach around my tail to treat the wound. 

I go for the first type of land I see which is an island. I think it is one with very few people. At this point I don’t care, I don’t want to pass out. 

I wash in with the tide and drag myself up to the hot sand to ensure I will eventually dry off and grow legs.  I can feel the pain and blood running down my tail and eventually succumb to darkness. 

**FINNICK POV**

I see a body in the sand. I run over to it and see it is a girl...a naked girl... there is blood in the sand. I notice a wound on her upper thigh. 

"Hey." I say and shake her. 

I check her pulse and it is beating strongly. She must not be drowning from the water.

"Hey." I say again. She must've been here awhile because the only drop of water on her is in her hair. It's a tangled dark mess layered with salt and kelp.

I take the plants out of her hair.

I look up and down the beach... I don't see anyone.

Did she get in a boating accident? What happened to all of her clothes? 

It looks like there is some type of marks on her hips. It almost looks like brand marks.

"What the hell?" I say.

I pick her up and head back to the shack. There is no one else around and I can't just leave a naked unconscious girl on the beach. 

I do some first aid. The cut it isn't too dangerous, but the place where it is, is strange.

I drape a blanket over her to keep her warm and covered. I don't want to have a naked girl just lying around. Especially since I don't even know her name. 

I look over some of my notes to distract myself from her. I wonder what I should do if she doesn’t wake up. 

If it gets dark out then take her to a hospital. I think to myself. 

When she wakes up it has been a few hours and her hair is completely dry. She’s pretty in a non I just got in an accident type of way. 

She blots awake and grabs something on my dresser. 

"Who are you? Where am I?" She asks.

"I'm Finnick Odair. I think you were in some type of accident... I found you in the sand with a cut and you were naked." I say gently. She looks terrified. 

She takes the blanket off and touches her legs. 

"You made the blood stop." She says impressed. "You must have such knowledge of the human body.” She says running her hands over the bandage.

"It was just an ace bandage." I say. She stands up letting the blanket fall to the floor. 

“Uh lady can you put that shirt on.” I say gesturing to my sleep shirt.

“Oh.” She says. “Alright.” She says. I turn around. 

“Are you just pure or do you not like the sight of me?” She asks. 

The way she talks is strange 

“Do you remember who you are?” I ask. 

“My name is Annie, Mr. Odair.” She says. 

“Just Finnick is okay.” I say. 

“As you wish, Finnick.” 

“Why do you talk like that?” I ask. 

“Like what? I know I don’t converse with your kind much. I usually have a friend with me to do the talking am I doing it wrong?” She asks. 

“Your kind?” 

“Mr. Odair-

“Finnick.” I correct but she doesn’t seem to notice. 

“Your name… you’re the one who asks for things scales and stories.” 

“Scales...stories.” I say and take a step back when I figure it out. “You’re a mermaid.” I say. 

“Yes.” She says in a formal tone. “I’m not supposed to tell humans and you’re not supposed to know I can turn into one.” 

“I see.” I say. 

“Don’t worry, I don’t think the King will kill you… what with the celebration about to start.” She says. 

“So you do have a King.” I say not bothering to ask about a celebration. 

“That’s right.” She says. She starts touching things on my dresser. 

I’ve met mermaids before and none of them have been as… interesting as her. She seems pure and intrigued on how humans act. 

“You say you always have a friend with you when you speak with humans?” I say. 

“That’s right I’m a little new so they want someone with me.” 

“What do you mean new?” I ask. 

“I can’t tell you that.” She says. I guess she knows she can’t tell me everything. 

“Do you remember how you got hurt?” I ask. That question seems innocent enough. 

"Harpoon attack." She says casually and looks at her wound. "I’m lucky it was just a graze. If it was a direct hit I would’ve been captured and then slaughtered by _ you people _ .” She says picking up the alarm clock. 

"You people?" I say.

"Humans... and yes I know you all aren't the same." She says.

“I don’t want to attack mermaids.” 

She crosses her arms. 

“I don’t believe you Mr. Odair.” 

“Finnick… and I just want to know more about you. I want to publish my work so people will stop looking at you like mythical beings and just… people.” I say.

It looks like she doesn’t believe me. 

“What about hunting us down for tails?” She asks. 

“That’s probably a grey area... people hunt down other species for fun. I don’t really like it… the blood.” I don’t want to add that I like fishing for fish… I like the taste. 

“Well I’m glad you don’t like it  _ Finnick,  _ but how would you like it if someone was hunting you down just for your legs. If it was for food I might understand but hunting us just to mount our tails on your wall is disgusting. You know some of the merpeople you people kill are still alive when you cut us up." She says angrily.

“I don’t kill you.” I say. 

“I heard you the first time.” She says and falls on the bed.

“Not everyone wants to kill mermaids.” I say. 

“I know.” She says in a gentler tone.

She looks at the wound again. 

“Are you ready to go back into the ocean?” I ask. 

“No, it is still bleeding.” She says.

“It might for a few more hours.” I say.

“Okay.” She says worried. 

"So why did you turn into a human?" I ask.

"Sometimes it's easier to treat wounds with legs, my tail is a lot harder than this fleshly leg.” She says and runs her hand over the bandage. 

"So you have hospitals?" I ask surprised. 

"What's a hospital?" She asks confused. 

"A place where sick or injured people go." I say.

"What, so you can kill them there?" She asks nonchalantly.

"Of course not! We try to help keep them alive." I say shocked.

"Interesting." She says.

“Do you take a bunch of sick people and just kill them?” I ask shocked. 

"Mermaids live a long time Finnick the average lifespan is around 300 hundred years." 

"I thought mermaids were immortal." I say.

She rolls her eyes.

"Myth but we do live a long time. Once you reach 100 the King doesn’t find your life as useful so if you get hurt he will most likely kill you.” She says. 

“Is it like that for all populations?” I ask. 

“It is under this King.” She says. There is clearly more to this story. If the average life span is 300 years who knows how old their KIng is or how long he has ruled. Something tells me I will never find out. A part of me doesn’t want to. 

"Is that why you don't want to go back?" I ask. She doesn't look a 100 to me. She can't be older than 20 or at least in looks.

"No, I'm only 18 but once I turn 21 I will stop aging. The myth goes we are supposed to trap sailors because of our beauty after all." She smiles. "Sirens mostly do that now."

"Do any other mythical creatures exist?" I ask.

"Sorry, I can't tell you that." She says. “However, since you bandaged me I will tell you that not all mermaids look the same.” She says.

“What do you mean?” I ask excited and confused.

"Like humans there are different races or species. In colder waters merpeople have more fish like qualities and can't speak the human tongue. They sound more like dolphins when they speak."

"Are they around here?" I ask eagerly.

She rolls her eyes.

"No, they mostly reside in colder waters. You could find many of these merpeople in the arctic ocean. I also heard they are more of a free colony… no King." She says.

“Have you ever met any of these merpeople?” I ask

“A few, and I won’t tell you where.” She says. 

“Okay. So how do you turn into a human?” I ask. 

“I can’t tell you that, remember.” She says. “However, if you think about it, you could probably figure it out. You did find me as a human after all.” She says. 

“I see.” I say. 

She touches the bottom of her shirt and pulls it over her head. 

“Sorry.” She says. 

She walks slowly to the door. It looks like she loses her balance a few times. If I didn’t know any better I would think she was drunk. She must not be able to walk well. I wonder where they learn to walk, they wouldn’t be able to underwater. 

She opens the door and starts to walk to the shoreline. 

“I can tell you the Loch Ness Monster is a myth." She says and jumps in the water. I can see her purple tail flap before she disappears.

I walk back inside the shack and sit at the desk. I run my fingers through my hair and start writing down the things she told me so I won’t forget. I don’t care if some of it is false I want to remember this conversation I had with this mermaid. It is the longest one I have ever had, not to mention she was in her human form. She seemed nice… a little odd but nice and didn’t seem like a liar.

So mermaids can turn into humans and live for a long time. I can prove mermaids can turn into humans...well at least a certain kind. I won't be able to prove there are different species unless I go looking in the arctic ocean but I would need expensive equipment. She could've been lying too. People do live in the arctic and no report has ever been made. Wouldn't someone report on seeing a merperson? 

I wonder why the arctic ones stay underwater… maybe they can't survive above water. She did say they couldn't speak the human tongue, maybe they can't breathe without water. 

I hope she wasn’t lying and a part of me hopes I see her again. I have a few more questions about their biological makeup, myths, and also of the King. I wonder if these merpeople live in an oppressed society. Killing someone who is over 100 just because they get hurt seems extreme. 

**ANNIE POV**

I go to Katniss. I know her sister has the healing touch. I could’ve gone in the ocean sooner but it was interesting talking to a human. I’ve never been alone with one. I also know he knows more than he should, but he seemed smart enough to know to keep his mouth shut. Even if he did tell people they would want proof. Besides, a guy babbling on about mermaids having a King and being able to turn into people sounds like a fable. 

“What happened to you?” Her sister Prim asks. 

“Harpoon attack.” I say. 

“You’re lucky it didn’t catch you.” Katniss says. 

“I guess.” I say. 

“Where did you get that bandage?” Prim asks. 

“A human gave it to me.” I say softly. I trust Prim and Katniss not to tell anyone else. 

“Annie.” Katniss says shaking her head. 

“I was in my human form… he didn’t even figure it out, he thought I was part of some boating accident.”

“It’s not like it is the first time Katniss especially if we draw someone in for medical attention.” Prim says. By draw someone in she means sing to them to get their attention. I told the human sirens do it, but it doesn’t mean we can’t .

“That’s not what happened.” I say. 

“We know.” Prim says. 

There is a small light that comes from Prim’s hand and then the gash is gone. She has the healing touch, literally. Her Mother and Katniss want to keep it a secret, they don’t want the King to know. They’ve only told a select people and they know they can trust me. 

“You should rest for the rest of the day.” Prim says. 

Katniss swims with me to my spot in the nest. I close my eyes and all I can think about is how disappointed Effie will be in me for not bringing back any shiny bobbles. I’m thankful my mind doesn’t drift to the human. Even though he was human he had perfect features and wasn’t terrible to talk to. I just hope he doesn’t have a big mouth or I will try and find him again. 

**A/N: Yes, I know their meeting is stereotypical but I liked it. Also Annie is young which is why she sometimes talks to humans so formally.**

  
  
  



End file.
